Kyo?
by Swee.N.Sassy
Summary: Read and find out...


Suki glared at the redhead, for as long as she had known the Sohma's they could get under her skin but the worse of them was Kyo. Her green eyes flashed as Shigure started laughing to ease the tension, she stood catching all three sets of eyes in the room, "I think I sould go, Aya asked me to grab something, I only stopped by to tell Yuki that he will be paying a surprise visit." She smiled at the grateful look Yuki shot her, and ignored Kyo by turning to Tohru, "Miss. Honda it was extremely pleasant to meet you, if any of these idiots give you trouble look me up."

She didn't miss the scowl Kyo was sending her way, and smirked before waving behind her as she walked out the door, "Oh Kyo-kun you may want to stop by the shop sometime soon…" She paused glancing back and turned placing her hands behind her back, "Ayame has been making me wear the cutest, smallest little dress." She grinned at the look everyone gave her, which fell to a smirk as Kyo raised an eyebrow, "Yeah sure." She turned and smiled as she started off.

The redhead sat in the clothing shop and sighed as Ayame grabbed her arm dropping it and grabbing another part of her measuring. She sighed, "Aya? Will you please stop." She sighed as his voice rose several octaves, "Suki-chan you need to let me get this dress ready, it will look absolutely wonderful on you!" Both eyes shot to the door as it opened, Suki stood so fast Aya flailed backwards, "Oh I didn't really think you would take the invite seriously." Ayame raised an eyebrow his gaze turning to Mine with a questing look, the woman shrugged her bare shoulders moving the barley there maid outfit.

Suki smiled as she spotted Yuki and Tohru behind the redhead, who had taken to gaping at her outfit. Ayame noticed the two at the same time and Mine grabbed the brunette and her to the back room, "Mine I don't want to get all dressed up." She scowled at the laugh that was directed at her from the opposite side of the door. Mine dressed them up and for the next hour both teens were paraded around in all sorts of outfits.

Suki plopped in the booth that she had been invited to invade, she looked up at Tohru and grinned, ignoring both the boys who seemed awfully uncomfortable sitting next to them, "So Miss. Honda, I have a question for you?" She watched happily as the girl smiled, I guess the awkward not knowing each other passed as Mine had forced them into some very fluffy clothes, "Call me Tohru, and what do you want to know?" She smiled knowing both boys caught the mischief glint in her eyes, "So you know the odd curse these idiots have on them, but have they told you how it happened so many generations ago?"

The redheaded girl ignored the stab of an elbow into her side and the look both were shooting her, she instead continued at the interested look Tohru gave her, "You see a long time ago a young woman, who had a fiery personality fell in love with a very high up nobleman." She paused at the groan Kyo let out and briefly turned her attention to the two, "You brought her into your secret but do not want her to know how I and my family are involved?" Yuki sighed and motioned for her to continue while Kyo pouted. Suki turned her attention back to the girl across from her, "I am telling you this because it seems the Sohma's trust you, which gives me reason to as well. Now I want to finish my story."

Tohru nodded and Suki smiled softly, "This young woman was taken in to the lords circle, and he admitted he loved her and she admitted to him that she held power a witch in some words." She gaged the girls reaction and continued, "The man while he did not tell a soul, betrayed her in another way, he married another and left her out in the cold, well she had loved him enough that the pain she felt was enough to put a curse on the Sohma family." Tohru asked a question, "I'm not quite sure I understand?"

Suki raised her hand, "Let me finish, This witch put the curse of the zodiac on the family but I'm guessing these two did not tell you that only someone pure of heart could break the curse and that they had to have the help of the woman's descendent, in other words a Saito witch, me. I believe you may be able to break the curse and am willing to help you try." She smiled at the look of pure disbelief all three at the table were giving her, "You guys have to understand, the Saito women have been watched by the Sohma's for many generations and only the current holder of the curse knows exactly what I told you now, and I have learned as well as my mother that the curse our ancestor put on you was wrong and should never have happened."

She turned to Kyo and did something she wouldn't have showed them previously to Tohru showing up, she hugged him. She had avoided touching any of the Sohma's because of what would happen if she did, she smiled as she pulled away as a poof sounded. When it cleared, the look on every face was truly priceless when Kyo didn't turn and she did, "This is the appearance of my ancestor, beautiful right? Yes, but her heart was evil, as much as I can tell the things she has put your family through is wrong."

She saw the change in the way the two looked at her and sighed standing from the table in their house, her appearance changing from the dark haired beauty to her own wild red hair and green eyes, "I'll go I know this is a lot to take in and I'm sorry I've kept it from you." As she looked down unsure that she should have told them, she turned and started walking away, only for a hand to grab her wrist. She squeaked as Kyo was suddenly pulling her out the door and through the woods. Her eyes looked up to his as he stopped and spun, "Suki, I…" She pulled her hand away confused he was not acting like himself, "Kyo your acting weird, weirder than I thought you would knowing this."

She backed up at the look in his eyes, the red had darkened quite a bit and he rubbed his face, "I don't know, I have always felt different about you, we have known each other a long time and you were pretty much the only one who treated me like a normal person, even though I am the cat." Suki's green eyes blinked understanding completely, "Kyo I really don't know what to say, I have always liked you, and no matter how mad you made me, you have always been my closest friend, but I really never considered you thought that way."

She followed his movement as he leaned on a tree and smiled, "Give me time to think about this and hold still I want to try something." She smiled as he stiffened when she came close, and leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his lips surprised when he grabbed her shoulders and flipped her so she was against the tree and pulled away with a smirk. He used his hands so that they were not hugging and kissed her deepening the kiss, she slanted her head a small sound escaping her throat. She swallowed as he pulled away, "Okay wow." She slapped his chest at the very arrogant smirk he sent her, "You are so full of yourself."

She smiled which fell at the heat in his eyes, "Um I need to get back I'll see you tomorrow?" She saw confusion, "School?" He nodded and backed away, she smiled at him, "Wanna see something cool, now that you know I can show you a neat trick my mom taught me?" Her eyebrow rose at the look he shot and smiled, "Watch." His reaction to her hair slowly floating on its own into the air and the widening of his eyes with a smile, before reaching out and a broom shot from nowhere into her hand. Her green eyes caught his red and she smirked as she sat sidesaddle on it and was lifted into the air.

Suki's smile widened at the shocked look on his face and waved before in a blink of an eye she was gone. The girl sat listening to Mine scold her for coming back late, and sighed, "I'm sorry?" Aya smiled, "Well that's that time for bed, school tomorrow!" Suki didn't miss the roll of the eyes Mine shot the silver haired eccentric, and hid her smile before hopping up, the two had been in charge of her for about a year after her mother had claimed she knew enough to take over and fled the city.

The green eyed girl plopped on her bed, she felt the change in the wind, it was coming she would be the one to break the curse, well her and Tohru Honda. In her gut she knew that Tohru would except Kyo, but the fact that it was her a normal girl that had to accept him still made her heart hurt. In the end she wasn't even really sure what would happen after the curse was gone. Her eyes fell on the window as rain poured; the sun had set an hour ago. She sat up quickly, Kyo had taken off the bracelet, and she had to go now.

She opened the window and sighed maybe it was her heritage but she loved bad weather, the broom that had been sitting in a corner flew to her, she climbed on as if riding a horse. That was best for this rainy weather, it tended to pitch the wind, she took off and stopped briefly to shut the window behind her, she looked back at the house once she was in the air, "Sorry Mine-chan but I have to do this no matter the consequences you put on me later."

She hovered over the spot where she spotted Tohru and a very transformed Kyo standing, her hearing better than average caught the very kind words the brown haired girl was telling the cat from the zodiac. Suki smiled, knowing that Akira would hear her words, being the current holder of the entire curse; "The face of a man, the heart of a beast, with only acceptance you seek. By day you live by night you die; now that she knows and trusts; acceptance's been found and the heart so true now owns what was gone making love bloom!" She felt the curse slowly lift and smiled as Kyo was led off, by next week they would be able to live normal happy lives and not with what her family had put them through.

Suki sighed, Ayame had figured it out two days ago, no one but the three she had told and of course Akira knew that she had even been involved, Kyo, Yuki and Tohru had not contacted her at all, and even though she was upset she knew it would take time for them to get used to their new lives. She lay on her bed upside down staring at a wall with headphones in when her side vision caught the door opening, "Mine not in the mood." She closed her eyes after the door had shut not noticing that the person had come in and wasn't Mine. She jumped when her bed dipped and fell off the bed very gracefully, she stared into Kyo's amused gaze and threw her ear buds across the room while sitting up, "Um Hi."

She watched him as he watched her, she stood and grabbed the music player setting it on her desk next to a pile of homework she had yet to start. She swirled the chair so it faced him and sat in it, "What's up, did Aya or Mine let you up?" He cleared his throat, "Mine did, Suki I'm sorry for not coming sooner or calling." She shrugged, "You have a whole new life to get used to, it's fine." She smiled as he repeated something she had said many times in the past, "When a woman says something's fine it normally mean's you suck or you'll make it up to me." Her eyes gazed at his as the smile faded, "I mean it, I understand after all my family is the one that caused your misery. To be honest I would expect after learning the truth you would never want to see me again."

The look he gave her told her he didn't believe that one bit, "Suki, it's not that, Akira talked to the entirety of those who held the Zodiac and told them, needless to say, none of us care, we are just glad it's over." He laughed, "Ayame actually cheered saying you freed us, but I think it surprised everyone when Akira agreed and told us he had heard your voice calling him and lifting the curse. Suki were you there?" She knew what he was taking about and spun looking at her homework that had piled, "You mean did I see the form you used to take, yes Kyo. I had to be there to break the spell, or curse. I saw Tohru accept you as you were and yes I heard her confession."

She heard his feet scrap on the floor and span the chair watching as he stared at her, she shook her head as he spoke to explain, "Suki, I like Tohru, but not in the way she seems to me." The girls eyes flashed, "Kyo I honestly don't care, it is your life and as much as I feel about you; I would rather you be happy." He had the most shocked look as he whispered, "I don't think anyone ever considered my happiness over their own." She smiled at him and stubbly stated, "Well I think you know I always consider those I love before myself." By the look on his face he understood what she had just said, "I see, well Suki give me some time."

She shrugged at him, "Yep, but if someone else comes along don't except me to wait." She saw the odd flash in his eyes and stood, "You should go, if Ayame catches you up here you have no clue what happened the last time a male friend was found in my room, I got the talk three times, I think he enjoys giving it." She watched Kyo smirk as he made his way out the door, "I'll call you?" She nodded, "Sure, oh are going to the party apparently Akira is having a formal ball."

The reaction she got from him was humorous at best, "I don't like dressing up." She smiled, "Oh but if you saw what I was going to wear." The look he gave her made a smile bloom on her face and with a flirty laugh she shut the door, "Good night Kyo-kun." She smiled and leaned against the door, 'Well that was an interesting.' She plopped on the bed, grabbing her headphones and putting them back in.

She woke up to a knock on her door, "Yeah come in!" She curled under the covers and covered her head, hearing the door squeak and a very unsure voice, "Um Suki-chan?" She peaked out and smiled as she sat up, knowing her hair looked awful, "Tohru-chan wow what kind of a person is up this early on a weekend?" She watched the girl smile and threw the covers off, "Come on sit down, what did you need?" Tohru watched as the girl sat and hopped off to her closet as she began talking, "Well I was hoping we could talk and maybe get ready for the party tonight?"

Suki smiled, "Sure, you wanna gossip and have girl time I get it!" She smiled as Tohru grinned, they did exactly that spent the morning talking but as the conversation turned to Kyo, Suki realized the girl had something she needed to get off her chest, "I know how you feel about him and I feel the same I love him, but apparently he loves you and I'm okay with that Suki-chan I just hope we can still be friends?" Suki's green eyes sparkled, "Ever the pure heart, I would love to be your friend and when it comes to Kyo I have learned to except the unexpected."

She smiled at the small one the girl gave her, "We should start getting ready, you have a dress?" Tohru shook her head making Suki smile, "Okay one second and you will, the perks of living above a dress shop and a man with way to much fashion sense." Her feet went straight to the door and she swung it open and screamed, "Hey Aya! Mind sending up a hot little number for Tohru-chan to wear tonight?" She laughed at the squeal from down stairs and sent a look over her shoulder as he ran up the stairs with a dress in his hand and handed it over, "This would look amazing with her body!"

Suki grabbed the dress, "Yep thanks, I'll see you when we are ready to go!" He nodded and skipped off, as she turned Torhu asked, "So um is he gay?" The redhead burst out laughing, "Not quite, just overly fashionable." They both broke out in grins and started getting ready. When they were done, Tohru looked in her mirror, "I don't know this is not me?" Suki smiled, "It looks amazing, you will drop jaws!"

The girl smiled smoothing the small black dress, "You think?" Suki smiled looking at her hair which was straightened and the red dress which would catch as many eyes as Tohru's would. "Yep we look good, we should go!" She nodded looking at herself unsure once more before the two walked down the stairs to the clapping of a suited Ayame and dressed up Mine. As they arrived Suki didn't miss the looks shot her way, apparently everyone knew who she and Tohru were.

As they walked in Akira met them at the door, and looked amazingly healthy, "Oh I'm glad the two guests of honor are here." Suki grinned, "And when were we decided to be the guests of honor, Akira I prefer this a celebration of freedom." Apparently many were listening because she caught several near her gape briefly. Akira smiled, "Okay I understand, come with me your dates are waiting." Suki glanced at Tohru and mouthed 'Dates?' Tohru shrugged, and followed her lead as she walked behind Akira.

Both girls stared shocked as Akira moved and both Kyo and Yuki stood there, Kyo came up to her and smiled offering his hand. She blinked at him and smiled taking his hand, he walked her out and bowed, which was so unlike him, "Would you like to dance?" She curtsied, "Only if you do." She smiled at the one he sent to her and they danced, which after it ended he took her arm and led her outside, "You look beautiful Suki." She grinned, "And you are not acting like yourself?" He sighed, "Oh thank god, I was hoping you'd let me off of that." He leaned on the side of the building, "So how have you been?"

She smiled and leaned next to him, "Fine, why did you decide to be my date?" She watched the emotions cross his face and then shrug, "Akira asked me to, and it was actually the first time he ever spoke to me, you know besides the rude comments, Yuki had it worse though." She nodded, "I see." He seemed to realize what he said, "Oh not that, that is the only reason, I wanted to as well." Her smile lit her face, "I didn't think otherwise." They both laughed, Kyo quitting first, "Suki I love you." Her eyes widened then blinked, "Oh um I wasn't excepting that Kyo."

The look on his face told her he needed another answer, "I love you too, you know that." The relief that washed over his face caused her to smile, she froze as his arms wrapped around her gently turning her to face him, as he leaned in she closed her eyes. The kiss was hot and passion filled, but only got deeper as they continued. He pulled away in favor of killing down her neck, she let a small moan slip and felt him smirk. She gently pushed him away, "Kyo, if you get caught Akira will not be happy."

He smirked, "I dare you." She raised an eyebrow, "Oh no you didn't just…" She flipped him so he was against the wall, he so knew her buttons, she jumped wrapping her legs around him and brought her lips to his, only for someone to cough and another say with clear amusement, "Well what a nice view, Suki do you always wear thongs?" Kyo dropped her and Suki turned, "Wow someone hit the wine, you are never that blunt Yuki-san." Tohru sighed, "Yes the punch was spiked can you two help me get him home?" Suki looked at Kyo who sighed, "Let the rat go home on his own."

Suki sighed, "First he's no longer a rat, second that rivalry better end soon, you no longer have any reason to fight, and Tohru-chan yes we will help." She elbowed Kyo at his groan, and raised an eyebrow at Yuki as he grabbed Tohru's butt, "So let's go Yuki-san, I need to remember you are not very polite when you get drunk."

They managed to get Yuki home and with how he passed out right after leaving it was quite the feet, she had to call her broom and managed to get him on it and have it follower her. She sighed, "Shigure still at the party?" Kyo nodded, "Yeah, and Tohru's gone to bed." She looked up from the cup of tea she was holding, and smiled, "Want some?" He shook his head and leaned on the doorframe, "Do you need me to walk you home?" Suki shrugged, "No, I was hoping you'd let me stay here?" The shock on his face was noted, he had not expected that, but after she took a sip of tea and several minutes passed he spoke, "Yeah sure you can stay, I don't mind at all."

She smirked, "I'm sure you don't know you sure you don't want any tea?" She watched him sigh, "Sure why not." She smiled while pulling out a cup she had left out of sight receiving a raised eyebrow from the red eyed redhead and poured the tea happily, "Milk, Sugar, or straight?" Her eyes went to the task of fixing her own tea, made mostly of sugar and milk, only looking up as she heard him chuckle, "Right, well unlike you just one teaspoon of sugar." She nodded making the tea quickly.

Her eyes fluttered open she blinked several times and moved realizing an arm was pinning her to the make-shaft bed, her eyes rose to the door, to see three very wide eyes people staring at her in the middle of the living room floor, she was fully clothed. She waved at them, "Guess the tea put me to sleep." Yuki snorted, Tohru pointed not so stubbly behind her and she looked up to see very amused red eyes looking down at her, "Hi Kyo-kun." He grinned and Shigure burst out laughing. Suki grinned up at the guy holding her and grabbed his arm unfolding herself from his arms and stood stretching, "Hey Tohru-chan how's my hair?"

The brunette was still trying hard not to gape, Yuki was glaring at the redheaded man who had sat up on the floor and Shigure was rolling on the floor. When the girl didn't answer Kyo did with a yawn, "Thoroughly bed raggled." She shot him a glare and he grinned back, she hopped on one foot, "Okay then I'm borrowing your shower and some clothes." She didn't specify who's clothes as she ran up the stairs. She ran into her bed mates room grabbing a clean shirt and over to Tohru's grabbing a pair of pants that would be slightly tight on her, she ran into the bathroom and flipped on the water looking at the large black shirt with interest before hurrying and showering.

She dressed and grabbed a brush sitting on the counter running it through her hair, and rummaged through the drawer grabbing a hair tie thrown in, putting her hair in a quick ponytail. She smiled knowing her hair would curl as it dried. She ran down the stairs and blinked as she entered the dining room, Shigure and Yuki were sitting across from a very red Kyo. She plopped next to them noticing Tohru was hiding in the kitchen her face in her hands, "So having 'the talk'?" The looks that were sent her way made her smile as Shigure asked, "Would you like to be included?"

He blinked as she blew on her nails, "Sure Ayame gives it every time a guy comes over I think he acutely like talking about it." Yuki went pale while amusement flashed in the older mans eyes, "Really that's good blackmail material." She shrugged, "I have worse on him, doubt he'd care if that got around, now I have some current material that is in use, you would enjoy." She looked up and grinned at how pale Yuki had gone and the raised eyebrow Shigure was giving her, "Oh don't give the 'it's not nice to blackmail' Mine gives it enough and she doesn't listen to herself why should I?" The looks shot her way made her blink, then smile quite content where she had ended up in life.

With the curse broken and love in bloom all was right with the world, Suki and Kyo dated until after college when they got married and had two little redheaded witches and a dark haired wizard of their own, Tohru and Yuki became close but in the end didn't stay together.


End file.
